


Is this the real life?

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Swap AU, Decided I wanted multiple chapters, FUCK, Got serious, Happy halloween, Hinted HaruGisa, I don't know, It goes nowhere, M/M, Now it's basically an outline for other stuff, Past RinHaru mentioned, Started as a drabble, hinted reigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: Is this just fantasy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. It explains this crap. I do hope to actually write a GOOD body swap AU using things I've come up with in this. It'll be fun.

“I’m gonna miss this” Sousuke whispers against Rin’s lips, lightly holding the others chin in place with his thumb and index finger.

Rin hums, licking into Sousuke’s mouth then catching his lovers bottom lip between his teeth, biting softly, “We still have a whole two weeks before I leave”, he exhales slowly, turning his face away so Sousuke can kiss his jaw and down his neck, “You’re still coming back with me to Iwatobi, yeah? We’ll have my grandmother’s place to ourselves for three days before mom and Gou get there”.

Sousuke shifts onto his back, wrapping his arms around Rin in the process to place him on top. The sheets fall down Rin’s back as he situates himself to straddle Sousuke’s hips, bunching up to curve around Rin’s ass and doing little else to hide the couples flushed, naked bodies.

“Of course”, Sousuke lifts his hand, sliding his fingers through Rin’s smooth hair, “I have to get all the time I can with you. I admit, I’m selfish… But I’m just going to miss you so much”.

Rin turns, placing a kiss to the inside of Sousuke’s forearm before leaning down to capture his lips instead, “Be as selfish as you like”.

The two fall into each other for the second time that evening, all passion and loving whispers, living in the moment, embracing each other while they still can. Fate revealed their separate paths, and they both knew that when they part - there would be no guarantee they would ever be together like this again.

___________________________________________

Rin stretches, moaning into the movement. He’s noted the lack of warmth at his side so Sousuke either went ahead to the showers (unlikely) or he got too cramped on Rin’s bunk and decided to go back to his own once Rin was asleep. Can’t blame him, they are both larger men and these beds were made to sleep one average sized body. It did seem more spacious this morning though.

He drags his fingers through his hair, wincing at the thick curls he get’s caught up in. He can only hope Sousuke didn’t notice his extreme case of sex induced bedhead, he can only imagine how ridiculous it must look.

He yawns, slowly cracking one eye open then blinking rapidly up at the ceiling. “What the hell?” he mutters, sitting up to look around.

This is not his bed. Not his bed, not his comforter, not his walls, _not his room_.

“If this is some kind of joke, it fucking sucks!” Rin yells, clenching his teeth together but that also just isn’t right. He sticks his finger in his mouth, running it along what _should be_ sharp, jagged points but…

He swallows thickly, flinging the covers off of him and swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, feet not touching the floor. He scoots himself until he can finally stand, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it out, lifting it up because this is also not his.

He brings his hands to his face, feeling his features, breath stuttering. He slowly sits back down on the bed, suddenly feeling dizzy and his head is pounding.

“NAAAAGIIISSSAAAAAA” comes a females sing-song voice, causing Rin to flinch with how forcefully the door is thrown open, “It’s your third-year buddies last day! Get ready for school, you don’t want to miss it, do you?”

Rin stares, wide eyed, at the girl, waiting for her to scream because there is a very noticeable lack of Nagisa and addition of another man but instead she sighs, rolling her eyes, “Don’t you have to meet your little friend Rei at the train? Hurry up!”

“I-I’m not-” Rin starts but he trails off. Not his voice. He clears his throat, trying again, “I’m n-not… not… Nagisa” he ends the sentence in a whisper.

The girl laughs, shaking her head “Okay then, _whoever you are_ , get your uniform on and get your butt out the door! You don’t want mom to come get you!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That was NOT his reflection, not his toothbrush, not his uniform, not his family…

_**NOT HAPPENING** _

The bag at his side hums, vibrating in pulses along to some horrible ringtone that sounds familiar. Rin reaches into the bag, pulling a pink cellphone out and taps to accept the call before he can put much thought into it, “Hel-”

“ _Nagisa-kun! Where are you?!_ ”

“Who is this?”

“ _Is this is you pouting because you weren’t able to get a pastry this morning, quit being foolish! Now tell me where you are._ ”

Rin looks around, only now realizing he’d been aimlessly walking about since he left his house - _Nagisa’s house_. “I…”

“There you are! We’re going to miss the train! Quit moping and let’s go!” Rei ends the call, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Honestly, you’d thing the world was ending with how you act whenever you don’t get-” Rei stops abruptly, turning around when he realizes the shorter boy hasn’t taken a single step to follow him. He sighs, walking back over and taking hold of Rin’s wrist, pulling him along behind him, “We can get you something after school is over, alright?” his voice is gentle now, softer, the back of his neck and the tips of his ears flushed.

They barely make it in time for the train, and the entire ride Rin is silent, hoping that any second he’ll wake up. He’s terrified. There’s no way any of this could be real. He wants to cry. He’s _going to cry_. He can feel his throat tighten, the backs of his eyes burning, the sobs bubbling up from his chest. He makes it until they step off the train, then falls to his knees, body trembling.

“Nagisa” Rei breathes out, kneeling down in front of the other, “It’s not about the pastries, is it? Did something happen with your family again? Is it because it’s Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai’s last-”

“I’m not Nagisa!” Rin snaps, voice cracking into a whimper. He sniffles, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands. “I don’t know what’s happening”.

Rei frowns, eyebrows knitting together, “Of course you’re Nagisa, who else would you be?”

Rin reaches forward, gripping Rei’s shoulders, “I’m RIN!”

“Nagisa-kun, I don’t know what kind of game this is but we simply do not have the time”.

Rin bites his bottom lip to stop it’s trembling. Of course no one is going to believe him. He doesn’t even believe him. “I went to sleep in my dorm room last night and when I woke up, I was in Nagisa’s house, in his bed, wearing his clothes… IN HIS BODY!”

Rei scoffs, “That’s preposterous! Not only does it sound unrealistic, the probability of something like that happening doesn’t even exist. If you wanted to prank me you could at least come up with something more believable”.

 

“Rei, I need to talk to Sousuke” Rin says in a hushed tone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Momo-kun, wake up! Your phone has been going off for ten minutes straight. If you want to eat breakfast we need to leave now” Ai pushes the top button of his uniform shirt through it’s slit, eyeing the top bunk for any movement. Momo was usually never this hard to get out of bed, always bright eyed and bushy-tailed from the second his feet hit the floor.

Just as Ai was getting ready to climb up to the top bunk and viciously shake his younger roommate, Momo’s phone fell silent then picked right back up in whatever weird rock-ballad the ringtone was set as. Ai sighs and marches to Momo’s desk, grabbing the phone and checking the screen, “It’s Hazuki-san” he says over his shoulder, waiting for a response.

When none came he wrinkled his nose as he accepted the call. Answering someone else’ phone without their permission is rude, but if Nagisa is the one who’s been calling the entire time, something might be wrong, “Hello, Mikoshiba’s-”

“ _AI?! Jesus fuck… I need you to go get Sousuke!_ ”

Ai furrows his brows, tightening his grip on the phone. He likes Nagisa, even through his picking and ill-timed jokes, but they weren’t close enough to be so informal, “Excuse me?”

“ _I don’t have time to explain. Just… please. _Please_! Take the phone to Sousuke_ ”

Ai frowns, turning to look up to where the other occupant of the room is still asleep, “Momo-kun, Hazuki-san wants me to take your phone to Sousuke-senpai, is that alright?”

A hand flops out from under the covers and makes a grabbing motion, wiggling it’s fingers. Ai briefly considers the possibility that people have simply lost their minds today but he walks forward, placing the phone in the offered hand and watches it disappear under the covers.

“What do-” Momo pauses, coughs. “What do you want?” his voice wavers.

“ _Sousuke! Dammit I told Ai I need to talk to SOUSUKE!_ ”

Ai makes a face as Momo slowly leans up onto his forearm, blanket sliding off his head revealing a scowl, golden eyes narrowed, “This _IS_ Sousuke”.

“ _S-Sou? SOU! Sou, it’s Rin! I’m Rin! What do you look like?_ ”

Sousuke shakes his head then pinches the bridge of his nose, “What the hell are you talking about? Did Rin put you up to this?”

“ _Find a mirror.. GO LOOK IN A MIRROR RIGHT NOW!_ ”

Sousuke growls, “Look, I’m not in the mood for this. I think I’m getting sick. My voice sounds like shit and my head is fucking killing me so just get to the point”.

There’s a frustrated huff then, “ _Look down. Look at your hands, your clothes. ASK AI TO TELL YOU WHAT COLOR YOUR HAIR IS!_ ”

“If it’ll get you to quit whatever this is. Fine”, Sousuke looks down at the other, “What color is my hair, Ai?” he grumbles.

“Uh…” Ai hesitates for a moment, “Red-Orange?”

Sousuke’s down from the top bunk in a flash, storming down the hall and into the communal shower room. “If someone dyed my fucking hair I’m gonna-” his words catch in his throat as he rounds on the large mirror above the sinks. He turns his head to one side, then the other. He rubs his cheek, touches his hair, sticks his tongue out then looks at Ai who followed him. “What room was I just in?”

“Two-Ten?” Ai raises an eyebrow.

“And who am I?” Sousuke frowns

“I thought you were Momo but I’m beginning to have doubts” Ai says, half-joking and completely hoping that what he’s thinking is in no way actually occurring.

“Okay”, Sousuke whispers, “Okay… Rin? Is it really you? So you’re…”

“ _DON’T say it. It took some convincing, but Rei finally took my word for it. Since you’re there… You need to go check on, um, us? Our bodies? I tried calling both of our cellphones for almost an hour. Fuck, Sou. My head is spinning. I don’t understand any of this_ ”.

Sousuke was already standing in front of his and Rin’s shared room, considering just walking away and going back to sleep because FUCK THIS. But, he had to know. What if their bodies had vanished? What if they’d be like this forever? What if… Oh shit. When they went to sleep last night, they were… In the same bed, naked, in each other’s arms. What if Momo and Nagisa were…

Sousuke tries the door handle, out of habit mainly and wants to scream when it actually opens because he knows Rin told him to lock it last night but there is a slight chance he forgot, too distracted by other things happening with his lover. He steps in, flipping the overhead light on and slowly approaching the bed.

There they were, both on their sides, facing each other. Rin’s red hair fanned out on the pillow, eyelids fluttering as he dreams. And himself, an arm wrapped around Rin’s waist, bending his neck down to press his forehead against the others.

Sousuke sighs and begins to reach out, brush Rin’s hair out of his face, but Ai clears his throat.

“Ah.. um” Sousuke flounders, bringing his hand back down by his side.

“ _Well?_ ”

“Yeah, our bodies are here” Sousuke lifts his foot, pressing his heel against “Rin’s” lower-back and shaking the man softly, “Yo”.

Rin moans, then moans again, then louder. He sits up and looks around, taking in his surroundings before his eyes land on the sleeping “Sousuke” next to him. He shrieks, jumping up in the bed and knocking his head against the frame of the upper bunk. This causes “Sousuke” to fall off of the mattress, landing on his ass with a thud.

“Oh!” Ai chokes out, turning his back to the others and staring at the door.

Sousuke points at Rin, “Nagisa?”

“Y-yeah?” Nagisa answers, rubbing his head with both hands.

Sousuke glares down at himself, “Momo?”

Wide, teal eyes look up, “Holy shit”.

“Yep. Found Nagisa and Momo. Our bodies are alright.. well… Nagisa may have just cracked your skull but other than that” Sousuke turns to rummage through his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of boxer-briefs and slacks then throws them to… himself. “Where should we meet? There’s no way any of us should go to class like this. Ai can cover for us, say we’re all sick”.

“ _How the fuck are you so calm? I’m freaking out. Once we got to the High School, Rei handed me off to Haru. He brought me back to his house and Rei and Makoto stayed back to vouch for us. I guess come here?_ ”

“Who the hell said I was calm? Do you think this is _fun_ for me? No, I’m sorry Rin. We’re both strung tight right now. I didn’t mean to snap at you” Sousuke exhales, calm, only shuddering a tiny bit, “I’ll see you soon, okay? I lo-.. Um.. Bye”.

“Momo-chan? Why am I here?” Nagisa asks, legs bent under him and spread apart, the sheet barely covering his groin.

It’s messing with Sousuke’s head. He see’s Rin and though his voice is a bit off, higher than Rin usually speaks, it’s still his lover’s body. He shakes his head, trying to focus his thoughts, “I need to go change. We’re going to Nanase’s. We’ll figure this all out from there”. He places a hand on Ai’s shoulder, “I really need you to help us. I don’t know what’s going on but there is no way we’ll be able to attend classes today. Think you can help?”

Ai presses his lips into a thin line, looking like he’s actually thinking about saying “No” and dismissing himself from the chaos but finally he nods his head, “Yeah Momo-ku… Sousuke-senpai, I can do that”.

_________________________________________

Rin glares at himself - at Nagisa - sitting across from him at the kotatsu in Haru’s house. Logically, Rin knows this isn’t Nagisa’s fault, how could it be? Unless he’d began dabbling in black magic and somehow managed to curse his friends and himself in the process. But he just wants someone to blame right now, someone to use as a vent for his fear and frustration. 

Momo could also be a target. Maybe he angered the God of stag beetles or something. Rin gasps, maybe Pyunsuke was the God and Sousuke had angered it with his jibe at Momo about releasing it. Maybe Momo was the God!

Rin groans, folding his arms on the wooden tabletop infront of him and resting his head atop. Of course his mind is coming up with all of these fantastical scenarios. I mean, he’s INSIDE ANOTHER PERSONS BODY! In a way that he’s never been… He suddenly sits up straight, cheeks flushed. He really doesn’t need to think about those kind of moments right now. 

“I kinda like being Rin-chan. I feel sexy~” Nagisa grins, alarmingly almost identical to Rin’s usual. “Will you please hand me my bag?” this time when Nagisa smiles, it looks more like the blonde’s normal expression and it belongs no where near Rin’s lips.

With his glower still in tact, Rin hands over Nagisa’s messenger bag. He’s made an effort not to look at Sousuke - in Momo’s body, or Momo is Sousuke’s body. From the second they walked through the door he’s made damn sure to avert his eyes elsewhere. It’d be too weird. It’s not that he’s exactly hung up on Sousuke because of how incredibly attractive he is, though it is a nice bonus, but he doesn’t want to see Sousuke’s loving gaze directed at him through golden eyes. Or, Momo’s stare through Sousuke’s.

Rin shivers. Worse, what if Rin looked at them and couldn’t see a difference? What if Sousuke couldn’t see the difference that was so obvious to Rin when looking at his own body? What if it is superficial after all?

“Ryugazaki should be coming here after school, right? Hopefully he’s found an answer” Sousuke says, studying Rin. The way he speaks brings Momo’s voice down a few octaves, making it clear that this isn’t the real Mikoshiba. But it’s still strange.

Rin and Sousuke had agreed to cut ties, as far as their romantic relationship, once Rin left for Australia. They both said they didn’t want to hold the other back when they could possibly find someone else that suited them better. There was never a doubt in Rin’s mind that when he came home, Sousuke would still be there, waiting for him, belonging to only him, because he thought that what they had ran deeper than just infatuation or physical attraction.

What if he was wrong?

If he hadn’t been a part of this, would he have noticed that Sousuke wasn’t himself without having to be convinced? Do they really know each other as well as they thought?

“Rin-chan, you’re worrying too much”, Nagisa says, tearing into some strawberry frosted snack cake. “It can’t be impossible to undo this. It happened in the first place, right? So there must be a way to fix it”.

Rin reaches across the table and slaps Nagisa’s hand, causing the other to drop the sugary faux-pastry, “Don’t put unhealthy things in my body!”

Nagisa purses his lips, “You’re so mean, Rin-chan. Don’t be so grumpy. Is it because you’re worried I won’t keep you shaved? What kind of things did _you_ put in your body?”

Haru’s eyebrow twitches up, barely noticeable, but he’s watching Rin with those stupid eyes that notice things people are trying to keep hidden and that damn small frown on his lips that indicates he’s disappointed.

“I shave for swimming purposes. Hopefully we won’t be like this long enough for that to even matter”, Rin crosses his arms over his chest, looking away, in the direction of the opened door leading to the small garden where many memories still linger.

All of that has been over, done with since before they started their third year. It never got too serious, a stray kiss here and there. Sexually charged arguments between two teens that were so stupid and young they couldn’t comprehend what they were feeling. It’s been brushed aside for a while now, an unspoken past that neither of them ever felt the need to talk about, even among themselves. The only time Rin had brought it up since it ended was when he was telling Sousuke.

“Mmm~” Nagisa hums, pressing his lips out into his smirk, “I guess that’s why Momo-chan and I woke up naked, in the same bed? Special training technique?”

“One or two treats a day won’t hurt anything” Haru suddenly cuts in, voice monotone.

“It’s not _your_ body, is it, Haru?” Rin snarls. He covers his mouth and blushes. That didn’t sound at all like it should have and the soft smile on Haru’s face confirms that it lacked the bite Rin usually had an abundance of.

Momo laughs, it sounding pretty close to Sousuke’s when he lets his guard down, “I’m sorry, but you sounded so cute, Rin-senpai”.

Rin stands, rubbing the back of his head, nose scrunched up, “I’m going to the store. I haven’t eaten all day because of this nightmare”.

“I’ll go with you” Sousuke practically ducks out of Rin’s sight as soon as he speaks.

So he doesn’t want Rin to see him in that body either.

Momo joins them on their short journey to the store, none talking, avoiding eye-contact at all cost. This is officially, undoubtedly, the worst day of Rin’s life thus far. He hopes he doesn’t have anything worse than this in his future, because it would have to be heart-shattering to top this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“I wish Rei-chan was here” Nagisa whines, placing himself next to Haru and leaning his head on his shoulder, “Rin-chan’s body is just as grumpy as he is. My stomach hurts and I didn’t even get to finish that one snack”.

“Nagisa” Haru shy's away from the other, inching his way to the opposite edge of the kotatsu, “It’s Rin. He doesn’t like sweets”.

Nagisa pouts, “Haru-chan, this isn’t fair! I didn’t do anything to deserve this”. In a languid motion he shifts onto his hands and knees, keeping his shoulders sharp as he makes his first move toward the other, “What if I’m stuck like this?”

Haru’s eyes widen, jaw tensing. He can’t focus on what Nagisa is saying because right now, Rin is crawling towards him, slowly, seductively. He watches the way Rin’s fingers spread out as they meet the floor again, how his muscles jump to attention with every shift of his arms, the way the neck of his tank sags down, creating a tunnel where every bit of Rin’s chest and abdominal’s can be seen.

Haru is lounged back, only being held up by his stiff arms locked into place behind him. He watches Rin climb on top of him, straddle him, and lean in so they’re face-to-face, “Rei-chan will find a cure, won’t he Haru-chan?”

Nagisa blinks, wiggling his hips, “Haru-chan, are you hard?”

Haru lies back, shaky hands reaching up to hold Rin’s hips, “No”, he gasps.

__________________________________________

Rin, jolts awake, reaching beside him to grab Sousuke’s arm, out of habit since he’s beside him every night.

“FUCK!” Sousuke starts, eye’s shooting open.

They both remain quiet, only their heavy breaths giving life to the atmosphere around them. Finally, Rin looks over, chuckling when he see’s Sousuke’s deep, teal eyes staring back at him, “Sou?”

Sousuke licks his lips, bracing himself for what his voice might sound like, “Yeah, Rin?”

Rin falls back, a long, relieved exhale rushing from his lungs, “THANK YOU!”

Sousuke reigns himself back in, head still foggy, “You alright?”

Rin laughs, loud and strong, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye, “I’m good. Fine. Just had a bad dream”.

“I did too. Want to talk about it?” Sousuke bites his bottom lip.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Makoto watches his lover’s eyes flutter open, beautiful deep blue greeting him inn the first rays of the morning sun. For a moment, he looks panicked. but Makoto supposes that’s his fault. They’d only just begun this closeness, and this is only the second time Makoto has woken Haru up with his hand vigorously pumping his swollen length.

“Should I stop?” Makoto asks, smiling nonetheless.

He waits for an answer, Haru seeming breathless and disoriented. In what he hopes is a gesture to calm the others nerves, he eases forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss.

He’s so happy he wants to scream when Haru relaxes into it, parting his lips and allowing Makoto’s tongue to explore this new part of his best friend. Makoto isn’t entirely sure how this came about. One second he’s walking in on Rin, sitting on Haru, a dangerous glint in his eyes and the next, he and Haru are sitting outside, legs dangling off the porch while Haru takes his time vocalizing what had been with Rin, and what he knew he couldn’t find there ever again.

Makoto thinks he made the first move, but it could have very well been Haru. At this point, he’s just happy. He never realized he wanted this kind of intimacy with his life-long friend, but here they are, tangled up together, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Tell me if it’s too much” Makoto whispers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haru inhales like he hasn’t been breathing at all for a few dozen minutes. He blinks up, staring at the light cascading across the ceiling from the crack in the curtains. A heavy, sickening feeling settles in his stomach as he hears the words that woke him repeated again. He lets his eyes slide down, the small figure at the foot of the bed coming into focus.

Dark, almost pink-ish colored hair and bright, big, violet eyes, “Mom says dad wants you to help him in the shop today”, the little boy says.

“KISUMI! Get up! Your father is waiting!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's a lesson here. Something about not basing your relationships on physical attraction alone? Or maybe not allowing yourself to bottle things up and not seek out someone to talk to? Or maybe something simple like "Home is where Uranus is". I dunno. We'll figure that out when (if) I get around to writing the body swap fics I want to base off of this.


End file.
